powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Spear, Wendinu
is a mistress of disguise who appears on Earth with her partner Furabiijo, who occasionally calls her "Wendy". Wendinu is the one who enlarges the henchmen in various ways. But Wendinu was made a Dark Spear due to her unique ability to grow into a giant super-strong berserker after amassing enough stress and rage in her. In that crazed state of mind, Wendinu destroyed an entire planet single-handedly. She is the sixth strongest spear overall in the series. After Manmaruba's death, Wendinu did her own plan by setting up her own Wendinu Cram School scheme, using brain-washed children to kill the ninja for her. In the process, she fell head over heels for a young man named Hashimoto. However, once her plan failed, Wendinu's rage reach its zenith and she grew, overpowering Senpuujin and Gouraijin easily until the presence of Hashimoto caused her to shrink back to normal size. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoBlue, but got clawed by (the real) GaoWhite, making her give into her vanity. She questioned Sandaaru and attempted to use Sargain's final creations to destroy the ninja in vain. She and Furabijou were blasted by the Victory Gadget, ending up on DinoEarth instead of being destroyed, returning during Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. 10 Years After to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Wendinu's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Wendinu in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Snake Ninpou * Free Sword * Suspicious Attack Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) Akibaranger Envisioning the girls in his life cosplaying Sentai characters, Nobuo Akagi saw ©Na as Wendinu among other villainesses. GaoBlue "Surging Shark! GaoBlue!" Power Animals *GaoShark *GaoGiraffe Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Shark Cutters Behind the scenes Portrayal Wendinu was portrayed by . Notes *Wendinu's name comes from the words and . *The concept of snake magic in Japanese myth is tied to Orochimaru from the "Tale of Gallant Jiraiya". Her temperament can also stem from legend of Kiyohime, who turned into a monstrous serpent in a hateful rage when her love was scorned. *She is the only one of the Hurricaneger villains whose temporary Gaoranger counterpart was not the same as her gender. * With Furabijo's non-canon "death" during the events of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai ''three years later, Wendinu would have been the lone survivor of Seven Darkness Spears and one of the few remaining members of the Jakanja. However in ''10 Years After ''(only continuity placement of Hurricanger TV series), it is shown that both Furabijo and Wendinu are alive and well. * When Wendinu turned into GaoBlue during the events of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, the costume was not redesigned the to look like a female suit when transformed, showing an error on the costume. * In the episodes ''Snip It, Snip It Good of the series Power Rangers Ninja Storm, when Tori Hanson uses the specialty of The Sword Ninja Storm, in the attack on Kapri you can appreciate her face.. Musical Themes Wendinu has a leitmotif that is a remix of the Seven Darkness Spears' theme: . Appearances See Also Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Villains that are Still Alive